Some Special, Unforgetable Vacations
by stylacarling1129
Summary: Yoh, Len, and Horo go on vacations to practically nowhere. they go to an hotel called the rolling hotel and, on the first night, they find a beautiful girl named Sarah. who will gwt involved with her? find out. click on the title of the story. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hotel girl_

"I can't believe you taught me in to this mess!" Len Tao complained, as Yoh Asakura successfully got a ride. The truck stopped right in front of him. Trey and Len were behind Yoh. "Where are you heading?" the truck driver asked. "Where are _you _heading?" he asked him back with a big grin on his face. The driver scratched the back of his neck, and answered "north east, I'm afraid" Yoh stood thinking. "Well, are there any hotels in there?" "As much as you like, son" "north east is fine" he answered. He turned to the other guys. "Well, it looks like we're going north east!" "Cool" Horo answered, as he climbed aboard. The only one, who seemed not to like the idea very much, was Len. "How do you know this is decent people you're dealing with? How do you know they're not kidnappers, or something?" Yoh smirked, what irritated Len. "Well?" "LOOK CHINEASE FOOD!!!" Horo shouted "where?" Lenny asked, not loosing his temper "here! Inside!" "Let me see…" and, as he took a look around inside the truck, the two boys pushed him in "GO! GO! GO!" Yoh scram in the face of the driver, who desperately accelerate, so, Len couldn't get off the car, because it was in movement. 1 hour later, it was 9:45 pm, and Len was just sit quiet, when they thought he would be complaining all the way "hey, Lenny, why are you so quiet? I mean, it's just that we thought you would be… you know… complaining all the way so.--…" "Why would I? You already did what I was afraid they did to me: kidnap me. So there isn't any point in complaining and trying to stop something that already happened, now is it?" Horo and Len argued all the way until a small village. Horo said that what they had done wasn't really kidnapping, cause they were his friends, Len was saying that if anyone looked for the word 'kidnap' or 'kidnapping' in the dictionary, they would find themselves in the whole description of the word, and would find Len as the victim. Yoh was doing what he usually did: sleep. When they got to the village, the driver let them go in the center of it "like this it won't be really difficult to find a decent hotel, now would it?" he had said. They finally chose one of all. It was called "Rolling Hotel". When they got in, the first thing there was, was a big room, with chairs. It was the reception. They got one of the most luxurious hotel rooms (Lenny's money, of course) it had 3 beds, 2 bathrooms with Jacuzzi; etc, etc… they felt like heaven "wow! This bed totally rocks, Trey!" Yoh said, as he bounced on it. "You look like a baby! Get down!" as they fought, Trey was thinking about something much more important… "STOP IT YOU TWO!!!!!!" the two of them stopped fighting. "I have a proposition to make: there's a show tonight in this hotel. What do you say, if we go and see it?" Yoh thought about it, then answered "I don't know, Trey, we're pretty tired, so I think we should all just get some sl---." "ALL THE FOOD YOU WANT FOR FREE!" "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M TOTALLY IN!" they together practically dragged Len to the show. When they were there, they asked for a table. When they got one, they sat, and watched. It was like a theater, that part of the hotel. Suddenly, some music came, and 2 girls appeared shouting "THE CORTESANE!!!" they giggled, and disappeared. Suddenly, a courtesan came on stage: white, long until waist brown curly hair, and was dressed like a courtesan. She danced beautifully, and was singing. She was so beautiful…

_**2 hours later…**_

The boys came back to their room. They were exhausted. They had seen for 2 hours that girl dancing… "Wow that was really something…" Yoh said, as he got in his bed "just hope _Anna _doesn't find out" Len said "she doesn't have to" he answered, really tired. He suddenly slept snoring. "Come on Len, even you have to admit that young lady was charming!" Len mumbled something like 'it's none of your business' and, following Yoh's example, went into bed, and slept like a baby the whole night…


	2. 24 hour deal

**Chapter 2**

_24 hour deal_

The Tao was sitting on his bed, with a bathroom robe, beside the window. It was 8:04 am. He was thinking about the courtesan. He had the feeling he had seen her before, just didn't remember how, or when… "What are you thinking of at this time?" Yoh asked lazily as he scrubbed his eye with his left hand. Ren sighed. "Do you wanna get some fresh air?" Yoh asked, as he got up, and putted on the usual jeans, and the usual shirt. "I rather stay here" he answered thoughtfully, and obviously distracted. "No, you will come" Yoh said this with a grin on his face, but with a sure tone. "Alright" the Tao said as he sighed again. For some reason, he didn't feel like fighting… not that morning. "I'll come too" Horo announced, as he got up, already dressed up. The 3 went outside, and started to walk by a wide street. "Sooooooo… it seems like something's on your mind." Yoh said, directly. "Yeah, dude!" Horo said, a little too loud. "You would normally fight if someone told you something at the way Yoh told you to come! And you would do it until the very end! And now…" they walked a few meters more silently. Ren sometimes turned to see his companions. They turned on a bridge, and kept going. "Where exactly are we going?" Ren asked, in a clear attempt to relax the tension that was between them. "Nowhere" Yoh said simply. "We're just taking a walk" he grinned. God that was desperating, not to mention _really_ irritating. 2 meters away, a silvered haired girl was stepping at the edge of the bridge. She had long until waist silver hair. She had a brown open jacket, revealing a black shirt underneath it. She had jeans, and no shoes. Her snickers were down on the floor. White, pail, skin, and blue like the sea eyes. She was holding on from nothing. Some wind came over, what maid her loose her balance for 3 seconds, and then she got over it. The bridge was over the sea. "Hey" a boy's voice said gently. She kept looking at the sea. "Hey" the voice said again. She looked at the sea for 5 seconds longer, and then turned. Yoh was standing beside her. And a blue pointy haired boy was 1 meter behind him, next to a blue haired one. Her face looked confused. She was so gentle and beautiful. "It's ok" he said. He gave her his hand. She frowned slightly. "I'm not hurting you. Take my hand, you'll--…" another mini-5 second-wind-storm passed by. She almost fell, but recovered her balance once again. "Look, this is really dangerous, you could get killed!" she closed her mouth and gave him a really huge 'well, that's the main idea, asshole!' and he kinda get it, cuz he turned around, and quickly turned again to see her. "I know you're thinking that I'm stupid, and that that's the point of all this, but whatever that's making you do this, whatever that's troubling you, you can talk to me…" she looked at him like he was nuts. Yeah, right, tell a complete stranger private things… "…or somebody else." He slowly completed, getting the message. She stood silence, and then gave him a sad look, and shook her head once, looked to the ocean, and put a foot in the air. "Look!" Yoh said. Then he turned to see the other two, who had ran several footsteps and now where beside Yoh. It was clearly they were silently, but as same as desperate as he was. "Look" he repeated. Give me—give us, some time, ok? Let's do a 24 hour deal, if we can't show you, in a full day, how wonderful life is, you can go here and jump and we won't stop you." She gave him a sadder look "there's nothing to loose, just…" he went closer, and gave her his hand "come with us" she hold her breath while looking at the hand. She was like that for 2 or 3 minutes, then let go of the air, and took his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

_Getting through _

She was sitting on Ren's bed, with no expression on her face, which was almost completely covered by her silver-white hair (her face). Yoh was standing in front of her, Ren was sitting on Yoh's bed and Horo was trying to find any expression on her face, or to make her move her eyes and loose concentration, by waving several times in front of her face. It was like a routine: he bended, frowned, then had an 'I-got-an-idea' face, waved in front of her, bended to see her face closely, frowned, said "hhmmm…" and repeated the same over, and over and over… "Could you please stop that? I think it's annoying her…" Yoh said. Horo shrugged, and stepped back. "Thank you" Yoh said. He sat in front of her on the floor, what maid her be upper than him. "Hey" he said softly, just as if he talked louder, she would shatter in to a million pieces, like a really thin glass. She blinked, and a sudden tear went out of her blue intense eyes. Her eyes where of a really strong blue. It was like the colour of the ocean, or even stronger. "Don't cry" he said with the same, soft, gentle voice, and gave her a tissue. She didn't do anything with it, but hold it in her hand. She let the tear go through her pale skin. Then, it dropped and landed on her hand. "Ummmm… you haven't told us your name…" "Sarah" a soft gentle voice said. There was a pause, where nobody did, or said anything. Even Ren was now seeing the girl, and paying attention. She suddenly stood up, like she remembered something really important that had to be done, and looked at Yoh with a defensive look. That caused Yoh to stand up too. She walked backwards, shooking her head slowly, as she saw him with fear. "you don't know what I am… if you knew, you wouldn't want me around… you don't know m-…" "I know enough" Yoh interrupted. A small smile appeared on her face, and, as fast as lightning, it vanished, and a new worried, scared expression appeared. Yoh gave some steps forward. "DON'T YOU GET ANY CLOSER!" she scram. Yoh blinked. There wasn't even a trace of his easy going expression, and he had a serious one now. I guess he knew that this was no game. "If you told me, you don't know—I can help you! If you let me…" he gave her his hand. She hesitated, and took it. "If I have your friendship, you have my story."

How about it? Do ya like it? Review, please...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Story_

Sarah was sitting on the border of the bed, Ren was, as always, on the wall arm folded, eyes closed. Yoh was standing with his hands in his pockets, and Horo was sitting on the floor. They were all listening carefully. She sighed. "Well, here it goes…"

_100 years ago. New York City._

_A brown headed woman was on the kitchen frying some eggs. She had her long dress. She had a pony tail. "I'm home!!!" a man entered the room. He had silver-white hair. No mustache. No beard. The woman looked up at him. "You're home, honey!" she announced. She had big blue eyes. Just like Sarah. She had Sarah's eyes, mouth, and ears. The man had Sarah's hair, nose, and skin. The woman went and hugged her husband. "Mom, I'm going out." A 14 year old girl announced. She had deep ocean eyes, and silver white hair, pale skin. "Where are you going, Sarah, darling?" "I'm going for the groceries." "Ok. Don't take too long!" the man said. "Oh… I don't like when you go all alone in night time… something could happen to you…" "I'll be careful, mother." And just like that she left._

_15 minutes later..._

_Sarah was walking through a dark, lonely ally, now; with a bag with groceries, vegetables, some cranberries, and an apple. "Did I get everything? Yes, of course… there weren't a lot of cranberries, so I'll have to go and buy some again later… ohh, but I'll go tomorrow! I'm tired and I want some sleep!" she peeked at the bag "ohh… I can't wait to taste the juicy apple there…" "And I can't wait to taste the taste of your crimson juice" that caused her to drop the bag, and that a crystal jar with the cranberries in it smashed on the floor, and broke. She turned. "w-w-who is th-there?" she asked. A man stepped out from the shadows. he seemed normal… just a little more pail than usual, and… his smile! There was something about it… what was that? Where those really…. Fangs? She ran through the ally, and turned left, and when she did, she found face to face with the enemy. He took her from her arm, and spun her, so he was behind her. She pulled a knife from her left pocket, and quickly passed it through his leg. He scrams in pain. He took out of his leg the knife, and smiled again, she saw him with horror as he smiled, and right after that, leaked the blood with his tongue from the knife. "Juicy, isn't it?" "Oh" she whispered, and when she was about to run, he took her by the neck. He was in a position where she could feel his breath on her ear. "I assure you, love, this hurts you more than it hurts me!" he fanged her on the neck. A high scream was heard all around the block. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Strange revelations_

There was a general silence in which no one moved a muscle. They were all staring at her with their mouth slightly open, and with a surprised expression on their faces. Even Len had a slight surprise expression in his eyes, and was now looking at her. Horo was the first one to break the silence. The blinked, as closed his mouth and smiled a bit nodding "So… vampires, huh?" he looked at Yoh who looked at him back. It was clear they thought she was crazy. She suddenly started breathing really fast and noisily. "You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm crazy don't you!?" "well, considering the fact that you were about to jump from a bridge, there aren't a lot of evidence to your favor" Len commented, as the same, normal skeptical expression returned to his face "a judge, considering this story, and what you were about to do, would think you are quite mad." "I… am NOT crazy" she said, with restrained anger in her voice. The Tao took a step forwards "then what do you say about being 100 years old, huh? Have you ever heard of something like that!?" "Only in Halloween stories, I'm afraid." Said Horo with a grin on his face. She banged the wall with a fist, so hard; Yoh could've sworn he saw a little crack form on the wall. "you said you wanted me to tell you the reason of why I was about to suicide, then there you have it, if you don't believe me it's not my problem but I'm NOT allowing you or any of your little buddies mock me!" as she had said the word 'mock' she banged the wall again, and this time, there was a pretty clear crack on the wall. Len just stared at her "ok, supposing I believe you; why would you try to jump from a bridge and suicide?" Sarah seemed about to cry, but of anger "don't you understand!? I have to KILL to be able to feed myself! I have to KILL for survival!!" "So, you have killed other people? Horo, be sure to take a note of that when we go to the police." Her eyes suddenly became yellow, and she showed some fangs, as she advanced at Len with an angered expression. She lifted a hand, which nails grew at least 1 meter long, and was ready to attack Len with them. Yoh and Horo reacted at the same time: they both jumped at Sarah and grabbed her by her arms, and tried to restrain her as long as they could, but she struggled really hard, without taking her eyes off Len. "HORO, HOLD HER DOWN!" shouted Yoh, as he let go of her. She was on the ground, still struggling, trying to bite or rip her holders. Yoh went close to her. His expression was serious. "Look at me" he told her, yet, she only saw Len, who was standing some meters away, horrified. "Look at me!" he repeated, which made her look at him. "We believe you, alright? We do. We never intended to tease you, alright? I'm sorry…" she slowly stopped struggling, and her eyes became blue again. "I'm sorry." He repeated. She had fully stopped struggling now, and was breathing heavily. Yoh was sitting in front of her still watching her, Horo let go of her and crawled backwards, where he sat exhausted, breathing as if he had ran 10000 miles, and Len had walked slowly beside Horo, still watching Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Vampires_

"But, don't vampires suck out blood from other people?" Horo had asked after other three consecutive times. Sarah sighed "yes, we do… or at least, normally." Yoh came forward and smiled at her "well, you don't seem much of a threat!" she smiled sadly "not right now, but when we're hungry…" there was another silence. Horo suddenly asked "how does it taste like!?" "HORO!!" "Sorry, don't need to snap… it was just a question…" he said with a defensive expression. "So… is everything, I mean, what people say about you...?" "Not everything is true" she interrupted, foreseeing the question. "For example, vampires can tolerate sunlight. What people say about vampires dying, because of the sun is just a myth from legends. It was created because vampires like to hunt in the night better, since their preys can't see very well in the dark." "Can vampires see in the dark?" asked Horo, as he ate a chocolate "no. I mean, we can see better, way better than you at least, but we can't see completely, if you know what I mean. It's not as if we had a lantern or something." "And what about garlic, and crosses?" asked Len, which had hidden some garlic in his jacket and seemed right about to pull it out any time now "that, won't work" she said, as she smiled at his foolishness. "I don't know why the rumor of garlic was created in the first place, but I do know about the crosses, which is totally fake: you can say that we are… a kind of demon, so people related us with the devil, so popes began to unite people and to make crosses, and walk by the streets in night time… we vampires laugh at that idea." She added, with a little, evil smile in her face, which disappeared slowly before she said "unfortunately, what people say about us having to suck human blood, is true, but it works in a way none of you mortals are aware of: when a vampire bites a normal mortal, there are two things that might happen: 1, the prey in question becomes a vampire, or 2, the prey in question perishes." The 3 boys had their eyes wide open, and seemed pretty scared, but Sarah continued "the only ones being able to survive are the ones who are strong of the heart, and healthy, the weak will certainly die. It is like this since, when you are becoming a vampire, your body construction starts changing. It is a giving that is painful. So, you can die of pain, if you are not strong enough of the heart, and you don't have enough will for being able to resist the torture, or, die because you are not healthy, and your body construction changes, but something goes wrong…" "But in that case, a lot of people must have died already! How is it possible that no one has ever found a dead body!?" asked Yoh "well, if you kill a vampire, it turns into ash. Well, when a person dies in the process of becoming a vampire, even if it isn't a full vampire, it still turns into ash. When someone passes by the next morning, the only thing he or she sees is a pile of dirt on the ground, and there's no need to worry." "But, why doesn't anyone know of the existence of the vampires?" asked Horo. This time he was eating an apple. She sighed and continued "imagine that some vampire goes to the police and tells it's a vampire? They wouldn't believe it, until it showed proof, and when it did, the government would probably take it to make some experiments with it and all…" suddenly, her eyes filled with sorrow "they would probably go into every house of every state searching for us… and people would live in fear all the time." She turned to Len, but then looked at the floor "I only bite people when it's really necessary… but sometimes I can't control it… sometimes I would wake up covered with blood… someone else's blood… I look around, and I see a house in front of me with crimson hand and feet footprints… the door slightly opened… then you know what you are about to find inside…" she shivered, and sighed. "You know… I've tried to…. Like…not bite people… a while ago… just… grab a syringe and just suck some blood from them as they are unconscious… so they don't become vampires… or sometimes I robed some blood-bags from hospitals… but that is when I can control myself… that part of me that is a vampire… that demon inside me… what if it takes over me?" she showed her palms horizontally, with the back of them facing her knees, and her face covered with tears once again. "don't say that" said Yoh and came foreword as he sat in front of her "that's not gonna happen to you… I promise." She shook her head frenetically "I f-feel it! Ev-v-vry day! It grows stronger and b-bigger…" "Well we won't let'em get any bigger!" said Yoh determined "we're here for you… don't forget." He grabbed her hand, which made her smile a bit. He suddenly stood up, stretched and looked at the window "well it looks like our 24 hour deal is right in motion!" he pointed at the sun which was peeking out from a far away mountain. Sarah seemed confused "what do you mean!? You're saying that after what I told you, you still believe you can show me how 'wonderful' life is!?" "A deal is a deal!" he said grinning. She stood up looking at the three of them "but… didn't you get ANYTHING of what I said!? I am a demon! A monster! What could possibly…?" "Well, that's for you to find out, and for _us_ to show!" Horo stood up with a smile on his face "sure! I'll show ya my favorite eatin' place!" Yoh turned to Horo and they said at the same time "GRAY'S PAPAYA!!" she looked at both pretty confused "Gray's what?" "You'll love it there" assured a very serious Yoh "best hot dogs in the whole world" added Horo and they both nodded very seriously. There was a sigh heard from behind "well I guess I'll have to join you… since it sounds interesting…" Len went to join the other three and pointed at the door with a thumb "shall we?" "THE HELL WE SHALL!!" and just like that, Yoh and Horo dragged by the arms a very confused Sarah out, with Lenny behind them.


	7. Sarah's tight situtation

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Sarah's tight situating_

"Ok so… we're we heading?" asked Horo with his arms folded. "Hmmm… well, first thing's first! I'm hungry, and we told Sarah we would take her to 'Gray's Papaya' after all… then, we can go show her all the important places in this village!" "And just how are we supposed to do that?" asked a very irritated Len. "We don't even know this village. _She _should be the one showing _us_ the town!" "well yeah but, considering the circumstances…" the four of them were right outside the hotel, on the sidewalk watching the street, like four little lost children deciding what to do and where to go. "How do you know there's a store named 'Gray's Papaya' in this town anyway?" "Well, that's pretty simple Lenny! _Every _town must have a store named 'gray's papaya'! It's an international kinda thing you know… there _must_ be one around here somewhere…" Sarah sighed and looked around with apprehension "this is ridiculous… even If you _somehow_ manage to show me the whole town in one single day, there's no way I'm changing my mind… the decision's decided" "don't talk too fast there pretty girl!" said Yoh grinning "remember the saying _in America, nothing's impossible!_ So, for me, as long as that saying exists, I still have plenty of hope in my h--…" "Yeah, but we don't even know if we're in America now… that man drove for plenty of hours. I myself would be surprised if we were even still in the same…" after looking at the other two glare at him, Horo finally got the message and shut up. "I've always said you look better with your mouth closed Horo! Specially when you're eating." Said Yoh, patting with his hand his friend's shoulder. "Oh give me a break! You two are the same! The only thing that differs you one from the other is that one eats like a pig, and the other--…" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIG!?" "Well, you of course!" "I'M NOT A PIG!" "Then how did you guess that it was _you_ the one which I was talking about!?" there was a silence in which Horo desperately turned to Yoh "Yoh! Come one, man! You don't think that I eat like a pig, do you!?" "Can I just stay out of this one?" Horo and Len yelled together "NO!", and right after that, somebody's stomach growled, and they all turned to Sarah. She blushed "oops, sorry." "See!? You're letting the poor girl starving!" "Alright! Let's just decide right now! We're obviously heading first to the…" Yoh said 'Gray's Papaya', Len said 'Museum' and Horo answered 'get some ice cream!' they all turned at Horo frowning "to 'get some ice cream'? When did we ever discuss…?" "I just thought about it! One of blueberry please." Len frowned even more "are you joking? We _have_ to go to the museum. We said that we would go to all the important places in this village…" "…_after_ 'Gray's Papaya'!" interrupted Yoh with his arms folded really Lenny-like. Len was the one to break the silence "alright, let's just all vote now. The ones at favor of the ice cream please raise your hands." Horo raised his hand "the ones at favor of my _brilliant_ idea, that doesn't feed the stomachs, but the mind, of going to the museum _please_ raise your hands!" he raised his hand, and with certain boredom he pronounced the final choice "and the ones at favor of 'Gray's Papaya' raise your hand…" Lenny sighed and then Yoh raised his hand rather enthusiastically, grinning, looking around. The three of them sighed. Then, Yoh, suddenly said "wait a second!" he said looking around "what about Sarah!? _She'll_ be the one to decide which one of the choices is better!" they all turned at Sarah and lowly and rather creepily advanced at her with their eyes wide opened as if they were looking at the Holly Grail "Sarah" started Len "I'm _sure_ you'll be, as smart and clever girl you are, at my favor, at the favor of visiting first the museum! Doesn't it sound interesting!? Huh!? HUH!?" "Stop pressuring the poor girl Lenny!" said Horo with a faked smile, and rather creepy on his face "besides, she is obviously hungry. _She's_ obviously searching for a treat to eat. HERE!" he suddenly exclaimed taking out of his pockets as much money as he had "TAKE IT! ONLY ACCEPT ON ICE CREAM PLEASE!!" he then tried to put the money in the hands of a rather frightened Sarah "stop trying to blackmail the poor girl! If someone's blackmailing her that's gonna be me!" "NO ME!" suddenly the 3 of them started taking out and throwing money at her and saying things at the same time very quickly in a failed intent to persuade her. Now she was really, _really_ freaked out "what's wrong with you?" she whispered but nobody heard her, they were all too busy taking money from the other and offering to her. "please stop, I…" she whispered again, then suddenly a coin hit her forehead, but no one seemed to notice that either "please, stop" she said A little bit higher. When she couldn't take it anymore, and a second coin had went right in her eye, she finally screamed "STOP IT!!" the 3 boys suddenly froze, still with some money in their hands, and with their eyes really opened. Some dollars went flying around them. With one hand she covered her injured eye, and then she ran away. 


	8. Yoh's fighting pose

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Fighting pose_

She wished she hadn't run away. She had ran so far and so fast that she had suddenly found herself in the middle of an empty, cold street that she didn't even know it existed. That was something to be alarmed since, after living so many years in the same village, she thought she knew every street, every dark alley, and every secret passage that existed. She was now walking in the middle of the street to practically nowhere; there was no one to be seen, no car that could suddenly peek out from there putting her life in danger: she was walking in the middle of the street after all. _"What a stupid thing to do" _she thought _"running away like that. After all, _they_ should be the ones running away from _me_…" _she kept walking, and she was getting cold, but she endured it and remembered how it had happened…

_Sarah ran away. She didn't really know why, the only thing she could feel was agitation and a strong wish that demanded to be left alone. "SARAH!" she could hear Yoh calling. She kept running. Now she heard footsteps and someone shouted her name again. She just quickened her pace, until she could not hear them any longer…_

Maybe, they were chasing after her right this minute…right this second, running through every alley shouting her name. She could hear them right now screaming it… no, it was just her imagination. She stopped on her steps and turned around to see the empty street she had just walked over with a finger on her lower lip. "no… I don't think so because I…" she lowered her hand "…I scared them away didn't I?" She turned left and sat on a abandoned box that seemed just to be waiting for her. She sighed. What in the world was she supposed to do now? It would be really simple, it _would_ be the right thing to do after all… if she could just go back to that bridge or… she looked at the floor were was a shattered glass bottle. But, what was holding her back now? She could do it right that same moment, with those sharp glass pieces or… that piece of dirty rope, it would be easy to hang herself… but why wouldn't she do it? when she was standing at that edge of the bridge, she had no fear to death, she was even a bit happy of her decision, she would be able to finally rest in piece, but… it seemed something was holding her back, it was something so wonderful, but so out of place, it was weird. Was it really…hope? Hope to find happiness? Happiness that had been taken away from her so brutally? Happiness that _she_, herself, had taken away, in that cold night, when she came back home and she…

She sighed. How could she be thinking so stupidly? How could she possibly find happiness as she was now? People say they want to stay young forever and ever… but, she that was forced to stay as she is, seemed not to want it. how could she want it, how could she like it, when in exchange she had to do something so terrible? She, in her personal opinion, hated the idea of sucking out blood from others in order to live, and even after that, condemn them to live as miserable as she did… but, when she remembered that man's face, the one that had bitten her, he seemed…happy. He was enjoying himself. He was deliberately laughing… how could someone be so cruel? She couldn't understand. What she did that same night, when returning home, made her entire family hate her, _'murderer'_, they called her, they cursed her, drove her away, pretended she never existed… yet, she couldn't blame them. She was about to pay for it, happily that night on the bridge, but that boy stopped her. He gave her hope, he gave her strength to carry on… she had been alone for all those years. She had gotten used to loneliness since quite some time now. She thought she had lost any interest on living, she thought she had lost any common sense that made people want to stay in group, rather than to be alone. But when Yoh entered her life, and offered a hand, when he spoke to her just like an old friend, a light had turned on in her heart, not minding how little it was, it was still very powerful, remaining over the darkness, it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe there was still a side of her that wasn't s demon, a side that made her laugh, that made her cry, the side she could still recognize, even after so long, her human side, in other words. He had made her find out that she hadn't been completely devoured by the dark. But, how could it be that after so much time living in the dark, that only by the slightest touch, the slightest hint of friendship, of closeness, of that feeling that whispers to your ear that not everything is lost, that gives you strength, even in the end of all hope… how could she miss it _that_ much when she had hardly tasted it? How could her decision be shattered so easily?

Sarah stood up "well, I'm doomed." She said with a slight smile on her face "cuz I'm sure that now there is no way I will jump off that bridge as easily as before. Doomed to _survive_" she said, with a huge emphasis in the last word, contemplating how ironical that heard. She chuckled for a bit, then suddenly, with a horrified expression on her face covered her mouth '_what the hell's going on with me!?' _she thought _'this isn't a situation to be laughing about!' _she looked down, but suddenly, something made her go pale, and her eyes widen. She could feel Yoh's presence nearby. And… Len's and Horo's too. "They found me" she said with a sigh "well, I was going back to the hotel anyway… she stretched a bit, but when she looked at the ground, she saw something really curious. It was a necklace… it had a red plastic jewel that was pretty sharp clinging. suddenly a flashback of a pretty young woman, brown hair, white simple dress, and blue eyes, came up, she was putting some fruit over a brown table. Then, a little, 4 year old girl went running to her, she had silver colored hair that reached her shoulders. The woman crouched, and hugged the girl. She lifted her as she stood up with her. They were both laughing, and a necklace with a red jewel on shape of a hexagon clanged on her chest. "I GOTCHA!" suddenly, someone pushed her forwards bringing her down, mouth-down. She was pretty confused so the only thing that escaped her lips was "huh?" "DAMN RIGHT 'HUH'!!" yelled someone, as it kicked the little ugly necklace out of her reach. She looked up. It was Yoh. He was frowning, and suddenly pointed at her with an accusing finger. "I TOLD YA WE WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN AND THAT WE WOULD PRETECT YOU! AND THAT MANS WE WILL PROTECT YOU EVEN FROM YOURSELF, SO JUST TRY TO REACH THAT SHARP THING AGAIN AND YOU WILL FORCE ME TO HIT YOU!" "But I…" "YAAAAAA!" he exclaimed while he made a probably invented and kind of ridiculous fighting pose. She sat better on the floor. "I wasn't going to suicide! Seriously! Thanks to you! You have twisted my mind!" she stood up, and couldn't help smile a bit for his foolishness and weird pose.


	9. Lenny to the rescue!

"So… you really weren't gonna suicide

"So… you really weren't gonna suicide?" asked Yoh, after hearing Sarah's explanation of the occurred.

"I promise you" said a pretty irritated Sarah "I wasn't gonna, and never will suicide, now would you please have the courtesy of REALEASING ME!?"

They were sitting on the hotel's front sidewalk. Sarah's torso was completely tied up, along with her own two arms. Yoh was sitting next to her, listening, as Len and Horo were standing behind them.

Horo was eating some blueberry ice cream.

Len sighed "alright, now that _that's_ solved, would you _please_ hurry so we can go to the museum already!?"

Yoh glared at him "we're going to 'Gray's Papaya' first, Lenny, I thought that had been already settled.

Horo frowned "Heeyy!! What about my ice cream!?"

A vein popped on Yoh's and Len's head "hey, what about the one you're _eating_!?" pointed out Len, holding his rage in.

"What are you talking abo- oh…" he said as he looked at his hand confused, as if just realizing the ice cream was there.

"Well, you know what; I think we should all talk about it after releasing me…"

Yoh stood up "I know what you're saying, Horo, but we're _not_ spending any more cash on ice cream!"

"what!? It was only on 12 bucks!"

"Still, I have calculated all of it, and it will barely be enough to buy 4 hotdogs…" said Yoh taking out all the money from his pockets and counting it.

"I still want some ice cream…" mumbled Horo. Len's vein grew bigger. "What are you, a child? Or a deaf person? Spell it if you want too, we-are-NOT-buying-ice-cream!"

"hey, and who are you to make the decisions here!?" asked Horo, who was now pretty angry himself

"Uh… guys, I'm still tied up here…" said Sarah, as she did her best to stand up.

"Simply Tao Len, and by my name I say let's go to the museum right now!"

"NO!" jumped the other two. Sarah tripped and fell.

The other three were now screaming at each other about their destinations. They were in some kind of an angry little group.

Sarah, who was struggling in the ground to stand up, tried one more time "Uhh, guys, a little help here…" again, no one answered. They weren't even listening.

"THERE'S NO SENSE IN WHAT NEITHER OF YOU ARE SAYING!"

"THERE IS NO SENSE IN WHAT _YOU_ ARE SAYING! PEOPLE NEED TO EAT!"

"IF WE GO TO THE MUSEUM NOW, WE COULD—" "NO!" Len turned his back to the other fighting two, with a hand on his temples that suggested he had a severe migraine.

"Len!" someone screamed. He paid more attention to his front, and realized that Sarah was some meters away from him, on the street, grinning.

It looked like she had finally achieved her goal to stand up. He nodded at her, but something made his jaw go really tense.

Sarah was too happy to realize that, right next to her, a car was rolling at fool speed in her direction.

"Len?" asked Yoh, as he realized what was happening "SARAH WATCH OUT!"

"we're not gonna make it!" shouted Horo, as he ran at them as well.

Non the less, 2 seconds later, the car passed cleanly over the street, and Len and Sarah where nowhere to be seen.

"There!" pointed Horo, at the other side of the street, at the other sidewalk, Len was on one knee, with Sarah in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah opened slowly her eyes

Sarah opened slowly her eyes. Was that…Len's face?

Her eyes fully and widely opened after realizing that the Tao had saved her life.

"Len…Tao?" she said lowly. Len just gazed at her one more time before standing up, and returning to the other sidewalk silently.

"Well, that was just cool Lenny!" grinned Yoh "from one moment to other I just thought you two were done for! And look! You even took her ropes off!" Sarah turned to see her body, and, as Yoh had said, she was completely free from her ropes.

"Way to go! Lenny Tao has saved the day!" exclaimed Horo, as he grinned as well.

Sarah looked around herself And contemplated the street where some seconds ago she had just been standing on.

Yoh had his back turned to her and was grinning at Len with his hands on the back of his neck. Horo was closest to Len, just standing there grinning as well.

"What are you smirking at!?" a rather rude Len asked, and Sarah then heard Horo's complains and protests, but she wasn't paying attention.

Just one second ago, she had been full of joy in the middle of a street, cheering at Len, just because she had succeeding in standing up… he nodded, then his expression went much more serious, she lost the sight of him for a moment and then she suddenly found herself in his arms, on the other sidewalk, and rope-released. How could someone be so fast?

"Want me to give ya a hand?" Sarah gasped as she spotted Yoh in front of her tending his hand.

She recovered as quickly as possible and accepted his help. "Well, it seems you were pretty lucky that Len was keeping an eye on you! He did a great job in saving you _and_ releasing you from your ropes at the same time! Pretty quick isn't he!?"

She turned to look at him and noticed he was smiling, so she tried to smile too, but she was too distracted.

She looked around everywhere until she found it with her gaze. The ropes were on the street, just were she had been standing some minutes ago.

She advanced, crouched, and grabbed the pieces. It was as if someone had cut them with some really sharp scissors… or something else.

"Shall we leave already?" said a voice. They all turned to Len.

Sarah stood up, still with the ropes in her pale, soft hands, and examined him. He was a skeptical as ever, with one eyebrow lightly lifted, and with his hands deep inside his pockets.

"We shall!!" exclaimed Yoh, with the same easy going grin on his face. They all regrouped and started walking by the sidewalk: Yoh and Len at the front, Horo and Sarah at the back.

"Yoh, I was thinking, I am a little bit hungry, why don't we go to Gray's Papaya and grab a bite?" said Len.

"That's what I've been trying to say all this time. We HAVE to eat! And after that we can go to the museum if you like"

"sounds good to me!"

"hey, but what about the ice cream!?"

Vein pops at the other of the three's heads.

"we are NOT buying any more ice cream! why can't you understand that!?"

"hey you got what you wanted why not me!?"

Group shouts: "NO!!"

"alright… hey! What about strawberry--?"

Group: "FORGET IT!"


	11. let's choke Ssarah!

"You'll see

"You'll see! They have the best hot dogs in the history of the world!" assured Yoh, who, in the moment, had an arm around Sarah's neck as they walked. He seemed too distracted narrating how great the hot dogs were to realize his arm was too heavy for Sarah's neck.

"Yoh… too heavy…" she was able to say, as she fought to breath.

He just grinned "I know. Heavy, huh? I should've known better! It's too much for you I guess… to have the pie and not be able to eat it."

She frowned "huh?"

He loaded some more pressure on the arm unconsciously.

"Well, you see, I'm telling ya and describing all the flavors to ya, I guess it's too much to bare not be able to eat it right away… but no worries! We're almost there!"

"That's not what I meant" she mumbled, as some pain tears went across her face.

In the back, Horo was trying to locate himself in the map.

"So… that means that… in the general…" he mumbled. Len just sighed. "Remember, Horo, what I told you about the compass rose…"

Horo frowned a bit, and then said "oh…" and turned the map upside down.

"Yoh, I really need to breathe…" Sarah mumbled with an unusual squeaky voice. He just grinned again "alright then! I'll stop telling ya about the hot dogs if it really makes you that sick…wow… this girl will love them…"

"Uh guys… it think we're going the wrong way" said Horo, with a concerned and yet pretty confused tone.

"Ugh! Again!?" the Tao asked. "GIVE ME THAT!" he said, annoyed, as he took it away from Horo's hands in a pretty brutal way, in an outburst of irritation.

"Well, 'gray's papaya' seems to be right next the cathedral… and we are…"

They all looked around. "In…the cathedral?" suggested Yoh. Len hit Horo on the head with the map. "Idiot! We've been going in circles for hours, and it seems that the little restaurant was right under our noses! You're useless!"

Horo got mad "who are you calling useless!? You want a piece of me!?"

"Bring it on chump!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with the violence!" asked Yoh, as he turned around, dragging poor Sarah along with him. "we're here to show Sarah how wonderful life is! Not how hostile it is! And we have barely any time! So I say we move out already!"

"Well I don't think you would be able to do that anyway." Said Len folding his arms.

Yoh frowned "and why is that?"

"Because Sarah has been choked."

Yoh turned to see Sarah, and, as Len had said, she was just clinging from Yoh's 'tied around neck to death' arm, her eyes were blank, and there was drool sliding by a side of her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!" Yoh immediately took Sarah by her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth really quickly "SARAH! WAKE UP! YOU CAN BREATH! BREATHE! BREATHE!! BREATHE!! BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATHE!!"

"Uughhh…" was heard from the body, and she closed her eyes and mouth.

"She's fine" pointed Len, like it was nothing to him "but next time you want to hang out with her, be sure not to really hang her dead."


	12. another way anger management

Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

_Another way_

_(Anger Management)_

"Mmm…you know? This stuff ain't bad!" said a mouth-full Sarah, as she chewed the piece of hot dog that was currently being held in her mouth, trying to get as much juice out of it as possible. "Not bad at all!"

"I…guessed you liked it then?" said a hesitant and dumbfounded Horo.

"Indeed…" collaborated Len.

Yoh just whistled. This was her 10th plate already.

They were sitting on a little rounded table, with squared chairs, and with the window, that was replacing the wall, right next to it.

"pahh me te wittle pwait" asked Sarah pointing with her head the little plate that was lying in front of Len, which served chicken.

"The wittle pwait!!" commanded Sarah again, this time more eagerly "pahh 'it!!"

Len just launched the plate, which slid fast through the table, which quickly got in front of Sarah, which was devoured like fresh meat to a wolf.

They passed the next 40 minutes like that. Mostly in silence, except for Sarah's chewing-and-swallowing noises, and her voice continually grunting stuff to the other guys, that were incomprehensible until they reached the point where it was obvious what she was asking for because of her exaggeratedly movements, pointing, and mouth mimicking…which wasn't much of a pretty sight for the boys.

After 28 plates more (each of one including a salad, a piece of chicken, two sodas and one chocolate) the finally stretched and yawned, laying back on her chair.

"Stuffed?" asked Yoh.

She nodded "pretty much"

There were some more seconds of silence, until Horo couldn't hold back no more.

"I can't hold back no more!" he finally confessed, throwing his arms to the air.

She raised a brow, Yoh grunted something, and Len just turned his eyes at him.

Sarah frowned "well… you know what the saying says: "when you gotta go, you gotta…"

"I'm not talking about _that!_" he paused for a moment. "Though I am starting to feel something, so I suggest we don't leave this restaurant 'till it passes"

"What _is_ that you can't hold back, then?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well…" the three boys looked significantly at the small pile of plates, forks and dirty tissues that had formed with time at the middle of the table.

"Oh…" she finally deduced, by following their gaze.

"Uhuh" nodded Yoh, eyes closing and arms folding.

"How _can _you eat so many food in one serve?" asked Horo.

"Well…" she said, as she looked out the window. Her expression didn't seem offended. Actually, it had a hint of a smile.

"Well?" asked Len.

"Well, we, 'v'" she said, quickly glancing at Horo, and then turning her gaze away. He had taught her not to say the word 'vampire' since it had a funny way to affect Horo's stomach.

"…have a strange way… not to have to feed on human blood." She finished.

A funny stomach-like noise came from Horo's stomach. "If you say it, you not saying the word, it's kind of is useless." He told her, with complaining eyes.

She glared at him.

"Let her finish." Said Yoh. He turned to Sarah "you were saying…?"

"There's another way not to have to suck human blood"

Horo's stomach complained again.

"There, there" Yoh mumbled to Horo, pretty distractedly, tapping his shoulder with his hand, without turning his gaze away from Sarah "what do you mean?"

"Well… for example, a vampire…" complain "… that is being hunted by humans is forced to go out to 'prove' he is not one of us. But to prove it, he can't feed on human blood…"

Complain, complain.

"Cut it out" grunted Len, now pretty annoyed by the interruptions.

"…again." Finished Sarah.

"I can't help it." Horo excused "it's my stomach, dude, my stomach."

"What do you mean, like, _never_ again?" intrigued Yoh.

"At least not for a very long while." She confirmed. "The vampire, in question, grows hungrier, and hungrier. To really satisfy this hunger, the only way is sucking human blood"

Complain.

Len glared fiercely at Horo "I warn you…"

"So what does the vampire do?" asked Yoh.

"I can't take all this blood-talking…" complained Horo.

"THAT'S IT!!" yelled Len, as he stood up, suddenly, and brutally.

Yoh stood up to with two arms stretched to each side (right-Len, left-Horo), Horo had fell from his chair backwards, alarmed because of Len's quick, and aggressive reaction and was now looking at Len, on the floor with a mix of a surprised and angry expression.

"Bring it!" he provoked.

Yoh hadn't gazed away from Sarah, not even for one second.

"So, what do you mean where are you going with all this Sarah?"

Horo was still on the floor, but his gaze was a full glare now. "Oh! Are you too scared to fight me!?" he kept on with a hint of mockery in his voice "are you a chicken!?"

Len's eyes gave a murder glow. "You little…!"

Sarah suddenly snarled.

She stood up "I'm tired of being interrupted every 5 seconds Yoh or I say something! Now you both shut your holes right now and act like _decent_ people, or I'll stop behaving myself!"

Horo seemed to be gravely offended

"Me!? Why me!? He started it! He…!"

Sarah punched the table with her fist. The table trembled, and the pile of plates crumbled a bit. That kept him silent.

Sarah was unrecognizable. Yoh would've sworn he'd saw an animalistic and wild glow in Sarah's eyes when she was eating, but it was _nothing_, compared to _this_.

Her eyes were plain yellow now, she was shaking, her hands were balled into fists, and she showed her teeth in a way no one could call _that_ a smile.

"Can't you be quiet for 5 seconds!?" she stormed "weren't you educated AT ALL!? Because you have some serious manner issues! Now shut your tramp and let me finish with my story already!!"

There was a silence no one dared to break. Horo sat down rather quickly, but not graceful, still watching Sarah, fear clear in his eyes. Len was indifferent: he sat down, quietly, arms folded and eyes closed.

Yoh just sat.

Her eyes went their normal blue. "Now, as I was saying…" and for the briefest of moments, Sarah's legs didn't seem to have the strength enough to hold her. She wavered in the air, but finally kept stood. Then she sat on her chair breathing heavily.

Yoh was alarmed "Sarah!? Sarah!?" he rounded the table to go kneel next to her "is everything alright?"

"my temper…" she panted "it's really… hard… for me to control…my temper…" she looked at Yoh's concerned look "I seem to need something you mortals could call 'anger management'"

Horo, who'd been frowning the whole while, went "ohh…" the nodded.

Sarah thought she'd seen Len roll his eyes quickly.

"it's hard for us not to attack when we piss off… specially humans…"

Yoh glared at Horo.

"what did I ever do!?" Horo exclaimed.

Len blinked several times and really quickly while turning at Sarah "alright, but what was the continuing of the thing you were telling us?"

"well, we eat the food you mortals normally eat to satisfy the hunger temporarily… though pretty shallowly… and it's known that it could then increase the blood thirst later"

Soooooo?! Watcha think!? Betta than the crap the 11th episode was, aye?! So, as you can see, I wasn't really decisive in the name of the chapter, that's why I named it 'another way' and then 'anger management' so you guys could choose the one u liked most, or have the two of them, u know… I don't know,I leave it to ur thinking, and please review! !


	13. Living Nightmare

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Living nightmare_

_I shouldn't have done that _

_I shouldn't have done that_

_That wasn't right _

_That wasn't right_

That's all that went through Sarah's head. They were walking in silence to the hotel. All stuffed. But one…

_You pig. You know what could happen if you…_

_Why did I do that!?_

_Ok… just be careful tonight and everything will be fine_

_I can't possibly sleep in the same room as they, or else, I…_

Fast images went though her mind like lightning: a young woman, brunette, smiling at her; a young man, also smiling at her, but this one silver headed, with blue eyes; blood all over…

_No. _she said firmly, shaking off those thoughts, anguished. _It was different back then. I didn't know what could happen. I didn't know what I was. But now…_

They turned left.

_I have no excuse now. I am prepared. I know the rules… and just broke one, but it'll be fine, it'll be ok…_

The entered and were now going up stairs.

_I need to stay away from them. At least until morning. If it doesn't go away until then, then I'll go out to a hospital for some, or something…_

"Ummm… Sarah?" she heard Yoh's voice call "is everything ok?"

She could feel that he had stopped going up stairs, and knowing him, he would probably be staring at her, with the concerned look of always.

The others had to stop, too, because now, the only steps that were heard were hers.

But she couldn't afford to look back. No, not now.

"Ummm… yes, just great." She replied.

She was aware that her answer wasn't really convincing, neither her tone, but she had more important things to think of now.

She closed the door behind her.

She looked apprehensively to the 4 beds. They were right next to each other.

With a reproaching glare at hers, she went to take her purse (yes, she now had a purse) and shoved her hand in the poor little thing.

2 seconds after, she took out everything she had in it. Tickets, notes, pencils and pens… money.

It was plenty for one more room aside. She would tell the boys she wanted to be alone, because after so much time being alone, it became…

"…awkward to be with someone else in one room. Call me claustrophobic If you want. I won't complain."

The three boys were surprised minus Len.

"so yeah! I'll see ya tomorrow!" she said as she ran upstairs to the third floor before anyone could say anything.

_It has to be this way._

She told herself.

_It has to be this way, for them… and for me._

.

It had been 16 minutes already. She had fixed everything, so she couldn't get out…unless she wanted to.

The door wasn't like the others: first it had a door made of wood like the others; like that no one would suspect anything. But inside, there was _another_ door. This one of metal in a cage like fashion.

She went in bed.

She couldn't sleep.

Although there were no humans to be seen, the lack of them seemed to hunger her _more_.

_No. this is exactly why you came here… so you didn't…_

But there was this beast inside her… that was eager to get out. Just waiting for an opening… just waiting for her to put down her guard…

_No…!_

But it was too late. She was already lost. Lost in herself. How would she be able to find herself If there was such a mess inside? Such a mess and even… dark?

She saw it. She saw it clearly. The silhouette of someone coming in.

As the klutz she was, she had forgotten to lock it down. _He_ would come in…

"Sarah?" a voice called "are you even _here_? Yoh sent me to see if you were feeling well…"

He stepped in. how naïve.

She laughed in silence.

"What…?"

He spotted her. "What are you doing? Did you have a nightmare or something? Do you want me to call Yo-?"

And right then, right when he had closed both doors, the door and the gate, she did it:

She launched herself at the Tao and started fighting on the floor. She was over him trying to attack, trying to rip even the smallest amount of skin…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the Tao screamed "YOH TRUSTED YOU!!"

She didn't understand a word he said… the only thing she thought about now, was ripping him away…

"STOP IT!" he screamed again, as he fought to save his life.

"CUT IT OUT!!" he screamed again. But there was a hint of fear, of horror. That only made her hungrier.

"NO!! SARAH!!" she heard the other voice say.

"LEN!? LEN!!" another voice said.

There were some serious bumping, and knocking and punching.

"NO!! STAY AWAY!!" Len screamed again.

But he wasn't telling her. Then who was he talking to?

She didn't know, and she didn't care. All she wanted was…

She grabbed him by the shoulders, and with excessive strength bumped his head to the floor.

The Tao stopped moving and some blood started to come out the back of his head…

It was time. She leaned forward to bite his neck. Tasting every second of it. she wanted to do it slowly… enjoying…

"LEN!! WAKE UP LEN!! NO!! LEN!!" the other voice said

The bumping and yelling of Len's name became shallowly now, though she was sure they were doing it now more than ever, since their friend was now down.

Another voice appeared. It was nothing like the others.

It was a girl's voice. Her voice. It was coming from inside her. From her heart. No one else could hear it but her.

Yet, it seemed to be concentrated on making the Tao hear, but he would never be able to…

"_Len!"_ it cried _"please! Get up you need to get up!!" _it sobbed and begged.

But, why was she so hysterical?

Then, suddenly, it all came back

Len, Len was her friend…her friend… Yoh's friend…Horo's too… her friend…

She closed her mouth and pulled away a bit. The face that was there, on the ground, was Len's.

She stared at the door. Those two were Yoh and Horo, trying to get in, unable to because of the gate, the gate she herself had placed to protect _them_ from _her_…

What had she done…?

"Len…" she cried "I'm so sorry…" she bended to hug him. Her tears landing on his shoulder.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" she heard Horo's voice yell "YOU CURSED DEMON!"

She didn't care what he said about her, because it was all true, but all she cared about now was Len. How could he still be so warm? The ghost of his life remained in his body…

She gasped. She had heard clearly his breath. She had felt clearly the air go out of him by her neck. He was breathing.

Joy and relief came to her like a big wave, a wave that longed to hug him again, but with those feelings, remorse came even in a bigger wave, a dark wave, that crushed all others.

She whispered one more thing at his ear, and leaped through the window, but she was sure she had heard, the gate, being passed through at last.


	14. Special

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Living Nightmare_

_(All he cared)_

**Is the sound familiar to you? Well that's because I'm making a special about this chapter. Oohhh yes. Delaying chapters. 'Anything to delay the inevitable' is my motto. So, this is gonna be the same chapter as the 13****th****, but it's gonna be half Yoh's POV and half Len's POV. I just thought people would like to see what were Len's thoughts when he was attacked? What were his feelings? And about Yoh… well, as you can see he's kind of the one who cares most about Sarah, so I felt like his character needed one more spin. By the way, I named this chapter 'living nightmare' because, well, you know what happens, and I'm sure you're like wondering 'for who is the living nightmare?' it isn't really clear. Well, I decided to leave it to your thoughts. But I mainly posted the both like that because I think it was a living nightmare for the both (Sarah and Len) because of how Sarah feels when she realizes you know… and well Len was **_**living**_** it so… ok this is too hard to explain! U'll understand! By the way, the second title refers to len not yoh. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Yoh's POV**

"Umm… yeah…just great." Sarah climbed up stairs without looking back. She'd been like that the whole way…

"wait." I told Horo, grabbing him by the arm, since he was about to go up stairs.

"What?" he asked turning at me.

"I think we should leave her alone for a bit." I suggested hesitantly. I was totally aware that Len was paying the room, but Sarah didn't look like she wanted to see anyone.

Horo sighed, much to my surprise, since I thought he would start complaining.

"I knew you would say something like that… I just hoped you wouldn't. I'm going out, see if there's any blue berry ice cream for free" and he was lost of sight.

The Tao and Yoh were the only ones left, there, alone. Each one thinking about things, quietly. Len was arm folded, and Yoh had his hands in his pockets.

"I know what you're thinking." Len finally spoke.

I grinned as usual. I didn't want him to worry. "oh really? Since when are you a voodoo mind reader?"

He didn't fall.

I decided I would stop pretending.

"She worries me." I confessed. "She doesn't seem capable of surviving alone."

"She's done it until now, hasn't she?" Len argued.

I had nothing to argue with, so I just looked away and kept silent.

Horo wouldn't long to come back, since I didn't think there was any guy giving blue berry ice cream out there for free.

And, there he was.

"I'm back!" but it wasn't him the one who said it. we all turned to the stairs. Sarah was back.

"Oh! Hi!" I said. I immediately regretted it. who would greet 'hi' after just some minutes of waiting!? I blushed a bit, but it didn't look that awkward with my grin.

"So… I wanted to tell you guys something." Continued Sarah with a fake smile.

She was so bad at lying.

"Oh, really? What is that?" I simulated as well.

I was better at it.

"Well… I… err…" she was nervous. I nodded to encourage her with a friendly expression.

That seemed to do the trick.

"Well… I … the thing is... I've decided that I want to sleep in separate rooms"

There. I knew it would be something like it.

The other two seemed pretty dumbfounded. "Why?" asked Horo. Len just raised a brow.

She was more and more nervous by the second "well…" she cleared her throat. "I think that… after so much time being alone" I winced. It seemed like she had been practicing it a lot "it has become awkward, to you know, be in one room with the three of you. I think I should be alone for this night to…" she sighed irritated. For some reason it seemed like she was having trouble saying it or it caused her some sort of pain "…like, get used to it, or else I would feel, or it would be at least for me, awkward to be with someone else In the room. Call me claustrophobic if you want. I won't complain."

I faked surprise. Len didn't.

"so… yeah I'll see ya tomorrow!!" and she ran upstairs. We were just silent.

"crazy dude huh?" Horo finally said.

"hey Horo" I called. I had to do it. "I think I saw an ice cream shop right next door."

His face brightened "really!?"

I nodded.

"you're the man!!" was all he said, then he ran out the hotel.

"so what is that so important that you have to say to me, Yoh?"

Len asked.

I couldn't help to smirk. Even when you think he isn't seeing, he is.

**Len's POV**

"Why do I have to do this?" I hissed to Yoh.

"Because I'm afraid that if I do it she'll get scared…"

"And you think she won't scared with me!?"

"Just do it!?"

"Alright!"

I ran upstairs just like Sarah had, but didn't stop there, but kept climbing. Her room, after all, was on the third floor.

"stupid hotel." I mumbled "why not elevators!?"

And why had Yoh told _me_ to do it!? _'just check her out, see if she's feeling well'_ yeah right… and what was all that nonsense about her being scared of him!? Didn't his brain have any neurons!?

I breathed in and out deeply.

I was there. Without any thought I opened the door.

I was really pissed off, and I wasn't in any mood for delicacies.

"Sarah?" I called. The sooner I got over with it the better. No one answered.

I was starting to get really annoyed with all this. It was too dark to _see_ anything.

"Are you even _here_? Yoh sent me to see if you were feeling well…"

I stepped in. I heard a low laugh.

I winced. There she was. On the wall. I could only see her silhouette. Nothing more.

I wasn't pissed anymore. Curiosity had invaded my mind.

She didn't look too good.

I started closing the doors. I thought it would be convenient.

"did you have a nightmare or something? Do you want me to call Yo-?"

But in the middle of my sentence, she leaped over me, and I was down. She was over me trying to attack me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled. I thought of something to say… "YOH TRUSTED YOU!"

She kept attacking. I couldn't see too well, since our arms were fighting in the air, but there was something in her eyes… they were… yellow…

_She's hungry._

It hit me. It _finally_ hit me. That's why she didn't want anyone in the room, no one near her… she knew this could happen if we got near…

"STOP IT!!" I yelled at her again. Maybe I could have some sense at her…

Then, a horrible idea crossed my mind… Yoh had probably heard all this… he would come, find her like this… and she would…

"CUT IT OUT!!" oops. A hint of fear escaped my lips when I pronounced those words. And she noticed it.

"NO!! SARAH!!" I felt the blood leave my face. That was Yoh's voice.

"LEN!? LEN!!" that should be Horo.

This wasn't happening. I felt like I wanted to shut my eyes, and make it all go away. but it _was_ happening, it _was_ true…

There was some serious knocking, kicking and punching from outside. Yoh and Horo were trying their best in getting through the gate that Sarah had as door.

"NO!! STAY AWAY!!" I screamed at the boys. If they got in, then they could get hurt as well… this wasn't happening.

In my concern about the boys, I didn't realize she had grabbed my shoulders. I realized too late.

She bumped my head to the floor…

I could hardly hear… just Yoh's words before I couldn't hear them… "LEN!! WAKE UP LEN!! NO!! LEN…!"

It was all black…

"Len." A voice called. I turned around to see, but just dark.

"Len." It insisted. I finally saw the one calling.

A girl.

I was standing, in the dark. She was standing too, a couple of feet away.

She had a white dress on. Her silver hair went until her waist. Her eyes were blue and she was smiling warmly at me.

"Len, wake up." She told me. But I was awake.

"Wake up" she insisted.

What was she talking about? She was talking to me. I _was_ awake.

She walked to me. Crossing the distance between us.

"open your eyes." She said.

She got to me, and without any warning, she hugged me, and whispered "open them"

I didn't open my eyes, but I was there. Sarah was hugging me on the floor, and I could feel her tears land on my shoulder.

"Len…" she cried "I'm so sorry" there were more tears.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard Horo's voice say "YOU CURSED DEMON!!"

No, it wasn't her fault. She was just hungry that's all. She had sent us away so we wouldn't get hurt, it was actually _my_ fault…

Right then, all he cared about was hugging her back, and telling her he was ok, that it wasn't her fault…

I breathed loudly, then. I felt her gasp.

He thought he had hear her sigh. She tightened her hug and then he heard the words "you're fine now." But he didn't know if they were real, or not.


	15. In search of the demon angel

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Search for the demon angel_

**Ok, so here's my other chapter… so about the title… it's named like that because I wanted to say like… she is a demon but she has a good heart and is really good person, which is exactly the controversy, because she doesn't want to harm people, and that's why she's not really in this whole friendship kind of thing, because she's afraid she could harm them if she stayed… people read.**

"SARAH!!" Len screamed, not caring about all the people around him, staring at him, scandalized. He cursed loudly and kept running towards the subway.

Where _was_ she?

His hair wasn't combed in a spike (the hospital had totally ruined that for him) it was loose and had a white bandage around his head. He had an arm bandaged too, but just bandaged, not in gypsum, since it wasn't broken.

He was desperate. He wanted—no, he _needed_ to find her, and clear things up for her.

Stupid Horo, he didn't understand _anything_! Only of thinking about him, a great impulse came to him of punching the wall he had just passed, but no, he had more important things to do… he _had_ to find her… no matter what…

"_What… no… I'm ok… I want to see her…" Len panted as he was lying on a hospital bed with tires, trying to communicate something to the concerned boys before the nurses rolled the bed away from them. _

"_It's ok; we won't let her near you ever again." Said Horo, as if that thought would be comforting for him right now._

"_No… that's not what I meant…" he could barely talk, and the words that came out of his mouth were blurry, and transformed into a murmur. A bizarre murmur as a matter a fact. _

"_Its ok" said Yoh "we're with you"_

_And with that, the nurses told Yoh and Horo they couldn't pass the door they were passing, separating the friends. _

"_You have to find her" Len said a bit more loudly "you have to" but before the door closed, separating them for good, Len thought he'd seen Horo going livid. _

"Idiot." Horo murmured as he looked in a garbage bag near an alley, kicked it, when proved nothing was in it (at least not something he was looking for) and turned to the street "idiot!"

He crossed it angrily, and even bumped into a little girl, but didn't care. "Watch where you're going!" he grumbled.

The little girl crossed it with fear.

How could he? That's the question to answer. How in the world could he…? He was supposed to be the smart guy, the _cold_ guy after all… but all he was doing right now was being plain stupid!

And then they called _him_ a klutz and idiot… when the real idiot was him.

And what about Yoh!? He was there with Len helping him… what was wrong with them!? He crossed another street.

"_uggh… where am I?" the Tao asked as he opened his eyes._

_Yoh and Horo were standing anxiously at his side. _

"_well…" said Yoh, jokingly. "I believe you are in a hospital"_

_Len suddenly jumped "where is she? Is she okay? Is she here?" he asked anxiously._

_Yoh stared "no…she isn't."_

_Len winced "why?" he started to get angry "I told you to look for her! I told _Horo_ to look for him!!" _

_The both boys turned at Horo_

_He removed, uncomfortably._

"_you didn't tell Yoh!?" asked Len desperately._

"_No."_

"_WHY THE HELL NOT!?"_

"_what did you wanted me to do!?" Horo asked "THAT BLOODSUCKER WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU!!"_

"_don't call her that." Len said. His voice was cool, but restrained, and his jaws were tight._

"_what's with you!?" Horo stormed "that girl was about to kill you and you want us to…!?"_

_He walked in circles._

"_and what's with you suddenly defending her so fiercely huh!?" he added. He kept walking in circles, then cursed loudly._

_They were like this n silence for a couple of more seconds._

"_I owe her" Len finally said._

"_what!?" Horo yelled. His eyes were widely opened._

"_for her… to…" Len sighed. "she sent us away… to protect us… it was out fault that we got attacked not hers."_

"_that's what you think!!" Horo screamed "WHAT IF ALL OF THIS WAS JUST A TRAP SO WE GOT PURPOSLY WORRIED ABOUT HER AND ONE OF US, ALONE, WENT TO HER ROOM! THAT'S WHY THERE WAS A GATE! SO WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET PASS AND HELP YOU!"_

"_IT WAS SO SHE WOULDN'T GET PASS AND ATTACK US IN OUR SLEEP!! BUT SHE FORGOT TO LOCK IT!!"_

_They were quiet. _

"_How do you know this stuff?" Horo asked._

_Yoh just stared with curiosity._

_Len blinked. "I don't know. It just… came to my head."_

_They were in silence for another minute._

Yoh ran into an alley, stopped to look around.

There was no one there

"Tchh" and he kept searching.

_Len and Yoh were alone in the room. Len was sitting on his bed. Yoh was arm folded looking out the window._

"_she's not bad." Len finally spoke. _

_Yoh didn't move._

"_do _you_ believe me?" he asked. _

_Yoh kept looking out the window for a while more. Then he sighed and turned to Len._

"_yes." He simply said._

"_Then why won't you go look for her?!" Len asked, anxiously again._

_Yoh just watched._

_Len sighed and looked at the ceiling "and why does Horo act so hastily anyway?" he mumbled more to himself that to Yoh_

"_He's just worried." Yoh answered. The Tao turned at him._

_Yoh smiled bitterly "give him time to think."_

Len was crossing a bridge, when he fell, but he quickly recovered, and kept on.


	16. finding the demon angel p 2

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Finding the demon angel_

_(p. 2)_

"_no!" Horo stormed. "I'm not going in search of a dangerous bloodsucker like her!" _

"_how many times do I have to repeat it until you understand, Horo!? She's-not-dangerous!" Len thundered._

_Both Horo and the Tao seemed like they had a tremendous desire to punch the other._

_Horo seemed to be able to restrain himself._

"_Come on Yoh."_

"_Yoh seemed nervous "huh?"_

"_You're coming with me, right?" asked Horo._

"_Horo, we told Len we would be by his side until the end…"_

"_I see" he interrupted. "So you prefer to stay with _him_"_

"_It's nothing about preferences, Horo, and you know that damn right" said Yoh annoyed. "But we made a promise to Len and I intend to keep it. If you don't then that's your problem"_

_Horo seemed like he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing._

"_Now, either help us, or get out of the way, either we're bringing her back."_

_Horo didn't say anything, but he went to check on some people, asking about silver headed girl…_

"_Thank you" mumbled Len._

_Yoh grinned "no problem"_

Len was beginning to think he was never gonna find her…

Suddenly, he felt something strange: like a hunch, like he suddenly had this hunch about where he could find Sarah.

Guided by that new feeling, he ran 3 blocks, turned right, ran other 5 blocks, and turned into an alley.

There she was, almost at the end of it, looking the other way. Her back faced him.

He took a step into the alley, as silently as he could, but, to his surprise, she sighed and said:

"so… you found me" she turned around. "I was just hoping you wouldn't" her eyes were sad.

He took another step.

"I wasn't sure if you _wanted_ me to find you. You did run away after all"

"I didn't think that you or your friends would be happy to see me after… well…"

She looked at her feet "…and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

She almost ran to him.

She placed her hands on his chest.

"I've put you in unimaginable danger…please forgive me… and because of me, you…"

She passed a hand softly where the cold scar lied somewhere between his neck and shoulder…

He stopped her hand. She looked at him.

"I'm not what you think I am." He told her.

Her eyes widened.

"But… I…"

They both looked into their eyes.

She suddenly gasped, and placed a finger on her lower lip.

"That's why I need you, _too_" he told her. She slid her hand to his chest again. "so you can explain to me what _is_ that happened. You think you can do that?"

She began nodding, but then suddenly jumped.

"What about your friends?" she asked eyes still wide.

His look darkened.

"We have already agreed, but if _one_ has a problem with you, I'll take care of him"

"Thank you Len" she whispered, then, with her hands still on her chest, lied her head on it, too. He gently placed his hands on her back, and head on hers.

His look was still dark.


	17. mysterious ending

Chapter 16

**Chapter 17**

_Mysterious ending_

**Lol I love making you suffer like this with suspense titles lol**

Sarah was back. She had come back with Len that evening when no one else had seemed to be able to find her but Len. It was _clear_ Horo was hoping they wouldn't find her at all, but it seemed Yoh had a little talk with him, and he didn't say the usual mean stuff to Sarah. When she came back, he just made a little noise with his mouth and started heading to the hotel.

Yoh was always joking with her.

With him, it was as if _nothing_ had happened. Len seemed pretty grateful for that, but didn't say a word of aprovement, nor disagreement when Horo 'accidentally' pushed Sarah when walking by.

It was all in his expression.

He didn't apologize. Instead he played dumb "what?" he asked, innocent expression "the hall is narrow!"

Yoh raised his eyebrows "ohh reeeally!?" he said looking around, exaggeratedly. The hall was humongous.

Len just glared "the hall is not small. _You _are too big"

Horo turned at him "you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you a pig you moron!"

They both went closer, in a threatening way.

Yoh decided to intervene before this went too far… and Horo was holding in one hand a big, heavy bag full of can-food…

"You know what? Stop." Said Yoh, standing in front of Horo with his arms extended to his sides "stop." He insisted, because Horo had glared fiercely at Len. He then went to join Sarah, who was seeing the scene shocked.

Horo passed by Len.

"idiot." Horo mumbled.

Suddenly, Len turned around, and punched with all his might Horo's jaw.

"HORO!!" screamed Sarah and Yoh at the same time.

Horo was bended over the other way, as blood spilled by a corner of his jaw.

Yoh stepped in front of Len, obligating the Tao to stay on the other side of that human wall, while Horo safely lay, behind it.

"Horo!" exclaimed Sarah again as she ran to him "Horo, are you alright!?"

She bended over, but he quickly incorporated, and pushed her away angrily and brutally. "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!!" she blinked, and backed off. Even Yoh, who had been doing a funny kind of dance, with his arms extended both sides, walking the way Len did so there was no way through, had stopped and his head was now facing Horo and Sarah with his eyes wide open. The Tao had stopped struggling.

Sarah, who had seemed about to burst into tears for a second, was rigid, and expressionless, with her jaw clenched tight.

She walked some steps to Horo, and, all of a sudden, gave him a strong slap, that made Horo's face turn to his left, completely.

He blinked.

Sarah didn't do anything after that. She just took her hand with the other for a second, and started walking to the hotel, majestically.

Len was the first to follow. Yoh took some steps, tapped Horo's back as he passed by, and said "come on, let's go"

.

Sarah was sitting on the roof, in a white dress. It was her favorite. It had belonged to her mother and was one of the few memberships she had and kept.

It was fool moon.

"Hello" said a voice. She turned down, to see the Tao coming out from a window, without any kind of fear, even though it was pretty high, and climbed to join her.

He sat next to her. "Well, the slap thing was a pretty smooth move. I would've done it too if I had been you, but maybe a little sooner."

She turned to see him and noticed his smirk. She couldn't contain a smirk of her own appear on her lips as well.

"I don't know if I overstepped my boundaries" she confessed "it was the anger of the moment, you know? I don't tend to do these kinds of things"

"It had to be done" he simply said.

They were in silence a bit more, both looking into the night, which bathed them with a very soft blue, and a white glow.

"I love the night" she whispered, it seemed it was mostly for herself than for the Tao "it's so…peaceful. You don't have to worry much about anything at all. It's a time when you can just think, and do not have to do anything. Everything is quiet, there are no cars, no people, the lights of the houses and buildings suddenly become a work of art, and if you listen carefully, it seems like the wind and the trees are playing a symphony composed just for you"

He turned to her. She looked so beautiful. Her silver hair perfectly combined with her white dress, and the dress seemed to fit her just fine. She looked more graceful now and refined.

"what is it?" he noticed she had caught his gaze, so he turned the other way quickly.

"nothing." He said.

"I would like the stay like this forever" she said with a sigh which transmitted peacefulness. She was a whole different person in the night, it seemed.

All that mixture of pain and sadness that dwelled on her actions and expressions just seemed to not vanish, but as if there had never been those emotions in the first place.

As if they had never taken place.

"…but I guess I can't. and since you seem to be willing to stay up here with me as long as I wish, I guess I will have to leave to my dormitory now. You need the sleep." She stood up, at that rooftop, as if it was simple floor, and there was no danger at all, and stretched gracefully, and as if she was the lightest thing at earth.

"so, goodnight, then, Len." She said "it was nice to slap someone else for a change" she said. She gracefully climbed down, into the same window Len had come out from.

Len was pensative for a moment, and then went in too.

Right then, he knew that would be a night he wouldn't forget. What he didn't know was that, at the taller building in front of the hotel, someone was watching, from the rooftop as well.

They were two shadows. One at the edge, the other one some meters behind.

"Hmph" said the one at the edge, as she smiled. "my, oh my. I never thought it would go _this_ far. Once again, facts prove me wrong about my theory of knowing well my own family."

"Our superiors won't be happy about this!" said the other shadow, of a woman as well.

"Amla, I need you to go to our superiors and tell them exactly what happened. We need to report this immediately. _I_ have to go have a chat with my dear cousin."

The shadow from behind, nodded once, before suddenly disappearing.

"Sarah…" said the other one, as she smirked, then said with a mocking tone "we-found-you!"


	18. Unexpected

**Chapter 18**

_Unexpected_

**Ok, so here's my next chapter. This is probably gonna be a bit short, maybe VERY short, but that's why I'm updating this chapter and another one at the same time (I finish with this one and I start writing right away), but this is important. Ok, next chapter: 'Party'.**

Sarah opened her eyes slowly. The sun was hitting her face almost rudely. It wasn't nice. Maybe in a winter morning it would actually feel better, but absolutely NOT on summer.

She groaned in annoyance as she covered her face with a pillow. There. That was better.

She then remembered she had work to do: she had to clean the mess the boys had left last night. They had ate chips and some soda while watching TV, ate popcorn and popcorn fought (throwing popcorn at each other), they also made this weird contest about who could eat more popcorn in the smallest amount of time.

When they decided they were even, they sat at the couch watching TV, and…

_Yoh and Horo sit at the couch. They stay like that for some more seconds. Then Yoh spots Horo by the corner of his eye. _

"_Are you sleepy?"_

"_No, not a bit. Are _you_ sleepy?"_

"_Me neither"_

_They last like that for some more seconds._

_Yoh decides to break the silence_

"_I bet _you_ will be the one to fall asleep first."_

"_You will sleep first. I could bet my life on it"_

"_Whoa, whoa hey… we don't want anyone to die in this right?"_

"_Ha-ha. Very funny."_

_Silence._

"_You will fall asleep first"_

"_No, you"_

"_No you"_

"_Copycat"_

At the end, they both fell asleep at the same time. She had a pretty clear idea of how the dinning room would look like…

"Oh, come on, give me a break!" she said, as she stood inside the room.

It was a total chaos.

Popcorn all over the place, there were some lollypop sticks on the floor, shaving foam all over as well, and the containers sprawled on the floor, food all over, empty chip bags laid in the most unexpected places and soda containers squashed on the floor.

The boys were both on the same couch.

Yoh was balled up in and extreme of the couch, as Horo was extended taking most of the couch for himself, and was snoring.

"You two are a couple of pigs, aren't 'cha!?" she whispered angrily.

She took another quick glance at the place, and then said as she walked to her room "_I'm_ not cleaning this!"

The pigs seemed not to care about their little pigsty. _That_ or they just didn't want to recognize the mess they had done and just played dumb so they wouldn't have to clean it all up.

Len wouldn't come out of his room. It seemed he was aware of the pigsty of the outside, and preferred to stay in the inside, to not be contaminated.

Sarah followed his example.

After some hours, she heard someone knock on the principal door, someone open it, and Yoh's voice exclaim "Anna!"

'Anna'? Who was 'Anna'!? She frowned, got up from her bed (she had been bouncing a ball to the wall and then catching it as she lay on her bad the whole while) and headed to the door.

She opened it, went to the dinning room, and there was Yoh, who seemed debating himself if to have a heart attack or to go off running.

In front of her was a blonde girl in a black dress, with a blue colored pearl necklace in one hand, and a red scarf in the other. She was looking skeptically at Yoh.

She peeked from outside to see the inside. "This is a mess. But don't worry; I'll have a remedy for that in no time"

She went inside without asking for permission.

"Ummm… Sarah?" Yoh said, hesitantly "I want you to meet my fiancée, Anna."


	19. Party

**Chapter 19**

_Party_

There was a silence. Sarah didn't say anything, neither did Anna or Yoh. Then Sarah cleared her throat.

"Well! I mean…wow! Engaged to be married, huh?" she glanced at Yoh, who for some reason seemed terrified "congratulations! I'm Sarah, by the way" she added as she took some steps to the blonde and extended her hand.

Anna just ignored it, and walked even further "so… this is your house now? Or at least what you _call_ a house?" Sarah's smile faded slowly as she lowered her hand and looked down. She frowned at the time she smiled, and then the smile faded. Anna turned around to face Yoh "Yoh?"

"Umm… well, it's a hotel room…"

"Hotel room, hotel crap, whatever." She said in a bratty way. She turned around again and examined the walls "who decorates this place? Whoever it is, it has terrible taste"

"That would be me" stepped out Sarah, who didn't seem to be intimidated by Anna's character. She seemed even defiant.

"well, we can have a remedy for that. Since now on, things are going to change. And I mean seriously."

Yoh cleared his throat "Anna what are you doing here?" he went straight to the point.

"to be with you, sweetie pie" she said, but more in a sarcastic tone than in a sweet one.

"_Only_ for that?" asked Yoh, suffering, as if he thought that _that_ reason probably wasn't enough to pay the price he was about to pay…

"Yes, do I need something else?" she sighed "well, I'll go to my respective room, while _you_ guys hang around. Find something useful to do for a change" she headed to Horo's dormitory. It wasn't long before Horo practically flied out the room with the rest of his stuff.

"Hey, isn't that Anna!?" he asked, confused, trying to stand up but falling.

"And you notice this until now…" Yoh murmured.

Sarah sighed "well… that's some _nasty_ girl you got in there, Yoh" she lied on the couch tiredly "I mean, don't take it as a bad thing, I mean, she's really…"

The rest of that sentence was left in the air. She looked into the distance for a while, like debating which word would suit her best which wouldn't include 'tyrant', 'egocentric' 'bratty' 'bossy' or anything negative. After a while she breathed heavily and looked away, like giving up.

Yoh sighed "oh, man! This is exactly why I never went out with anyone else before Anna! Girls are so..!!" his gaze stopped at Sarah's eyes, which were threatening now.

He decided it would be prudent to change the subject.

"And now she probably expects me to make some kind of party for her!!"

"And why's that" asked Sarah, as if she was about to fall asleep, with no interrogation mark heard in her tone.

"Well, to celebrate her arrival, I guess" he shrugged.

"PPFFFFHHH!!!!!" this made Sarah laugh out loud. Her relaxing and sleepy pose she had until now completely changed: her feet were now on the floor, and she bended forward with her arms on her stomach as she laughed.

Yoh just stood there giving her the 'are-you-nuts-or-what' look.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Yoh, frowning.

"Well" said Sarah, wiping her joy-tears off with her index finger, from the corner of her eyes, and recovering little by little.

"Well, it's just that, I can't believe… I mean, aren't 'welcome' parties supposed to be made by the ones welcoming the visitor?"

"Yeah. We are doing it. did you think she was going to help or something? Haven't you been putting _any_ attention at all?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but, aren't the ones making the whole thing supposed to…come up with the idea?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so, but in this situation, I don't think anyone would come up with that idea. More like, taking cover"

There was a silence.

"ugh." Sarah stood up, and stretched. "well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get over with this the better"

They all worked hard baking a cake (which no one dared to touch, since it had made Horo's tooth make a suspicious sound when he tried to take a bite) and fixing the whole place just for Anna. The Tao and her were the only ones who didn't do anything. By 8:00 pm, the place was ready for the party.

"I'm sooo tired…" said Sarah when she was about to sit on the couch, but Horo sat on it instead.

"yeah, me too." He groaned.

Sarah just stared.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"well, I'm on a couch, and I'm about to sleep"

"no. I'm the girl, I get the couch."

"What!?"

A girl was smiling from the next building's rooftop, as she watched the scene.

A shadow snarled from behind her.

"are you ok with this!?" it hissed.

"actually…I am." She answered. "it's not like they are interfering with our plans"

"what!?" it hissed again. "they are distorting the girl's mind! They may become a huge problem for the clan and—…"

"I happen to see it the other way around" she said, as she turned to see it "being around humans may be exactly what we need right now"

"HAHA! I WIN!" cheered Sarah, as she won a game of cards vs. Horo.

"_How can this be of any help to the clan?"_

"Gimme the money! That's right, come on! hey! I saw that!"

"_beings like us… feed on humans. We can't help it, that's why…"_

"I bet I can dance longer than you can!" dared Horo.

"Let's see!" Sarah dared back, as she grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him in the middle of the room.

"_this was her first mistake."_

"turn on the radio!" demanded Sarah to Yoh, who obeyed quickly. Horo and Sarah started moving right away.

"_I'm telling you, she will come all by herself to us. She doesn't want to harm those humans, but what she doesn't realize, but WILL notice it, in some time, is that…"_

Sarah suddenly felt pain. An inexplicable pain, that was almost torturous.

She let out a pain scream, and fell on her knees.

"…_whatever has refrained her from attacking those humans…"_

"Sarah!" yelled Yoh, as he approached her, and crouched "Sarah, are you alright?"

"just fine. I just ran out of air. I have to go to the bathroom"

She ran out of sight, with eyes closed shut.

"…_that will…"_

She locked the door of the bathroom as she went in. she started breathing as if she had ran 2 km.

She looked herself at the mirror.

She noticed, with horror, that her eyes were plain yellow.

"_Sarah's beginning to break."_


	20. Brainwaves

**Chapter**

_Brainwaves_

**Ok, ok, I KNOW that I haven't been updating recently, but don't look at me, blame school! They are the ones who invented Christmas tests in the first place! By the way, I intend to do a Christmas special, which will itself reveal lots of stuff I bet you didn't knew before. Working on it! Meanwhile, you'll just have to settle down with this.**

Sarah had a cup of coffee in her hands.

Her hands were shaking.

She placed the cup on the table to custom the noise.

It worked.

She was sitting in front of the table, watching her warm coffee, as if she was waiting for something unusual to happen in there.

It didn't.

She sighed and looked out the window.

She then turned to the clock.

2:30 am.

Her gaze slipped to the cup again…

_She lifted her gaze, and saw her own reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were pale yellow. Her expression reflected nothing but horror._

_Was this really happening?_

_Was this really, the result of…?_

_Sarah felt as if and arrow striked her temples._

_Without being able to restrain herself, she emitted a very acute scream._

_She placed both hands on each side of her head, as if she had a really bad migraine._

'Please stop, please stop, please stop…!'

_Was all she thought about._

_She couldn't stop screaming._

_A loud knock was heard "Sarah!? What's the matter!? Sarah! Open up! Unlock the door!"_

_She tried to shut up. She closed her mouth a little._

_Her eyes were closed shut, and now the only thing that was heard was a painful whine._

_But suddenly, even a stronger strike irrupted her head._

_She couldn't restrain it anymore._

_Tears were coming out of her eyes as if they had a will of their own._

"_SARAH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"_

_Another voice was heard "what is it?"_

"_SHE WON'T GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"_

"_Aww man! That's just gross! And you should let her be! Tell her to drink some prune juice after—"_

"_IT'S NOT THAT!! SHE'S IN PAIN!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"_

_She screamed as loud as she could…_

…and that was it.

What could've caused that?

She sighed.

The only explanation for that, was, that really…

"Those were brainwaves" she murmured. "I guess they've found me after all… but if the moment comes when they really _do_ find me, and I'm in a place like this… no, with _people_ like this, then…"


	21. HalfBreed

_Half-breed_

**Ok, ok, I admit it. I KNOW I didn't write the "Holiday Special" kind of thingy, BUT I HAVE A GOOD ALLIBY!!**

**There was a LOT going on, I had the relatives coming over, blablabla...**

**As to delaying the chapters and not writing until NOW… uhh… *after thinking for a moment, runs out of the room, after deciding there was no soft way to say it***

"No… please…"

_She walked the alley…_

"…ugh…no…"

… _Crossed the street…_

"… I beg you…"

… _She had arrived…_

"No!"

…_she had returned…_

"NO!!"

… _The door opened…_

…suddenly…

…_voices…_

…_screaming…_

…_begging…_

…_calling her name…_

"SARAH!"

…_she could not stop…_

"SARAH!!"

…_she could not hear…_

"SOMEONE!!"

…_she didn't even know… her own name…_

She opened her eyes with a wild gasp, with her hands tight around her neck, and with tears soaking her face.

She looked around.

She was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, with Yoh at her left side.

"It's ok. It's over. Whatever you were dreaming about… it was just a dream"

_If only _she thought.

She tried to smile.

"It was just… a normal… nightmare. They just seem to strike me too vividly. A giant, pink bunny may be chasing me in my dream and you would still hear everything I do in it"

Yoh was watching her oddly.

"You sure you're ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just fine."

Yoh nodded slowly. "So… everything for just a giant bunny?"

"Yes. A pink one."

"…right."

Yoh stood up and stretched. "Get some more sleep. I know _I_ need some."

And just like that, he was gone.

Sarah didn't leave the room until hearing the normal snoring coming from his room.

Then she got up on her toes, and prepared to get out of bed, when…

"Not trying to run away again, are you?"

Sarah gasped, and searched around with her eyes for the figure that had just talked.

Finally, she spotted Len, who was against the wall with his arms folded, looking at her severely.

"I would have said that with that vampire eye sight that you have you would've noticed my presence ages ago."

She didn't know what to say.

She opened her mouth but closed it again quickly.

Damn Tao. He was taking advantage of his new powers wasn't he?

"You must got something big in your mind so you don't notice my presence in the same room"

She glared at him, put her slippers on and went to the kitchen.

"Where's Horo?" she asked as she prepared some coffee, knowing the Tao would follow.

"Sleeping like a baby. He couldn't sleep for some hours when he first went into bed, though. Not that I could blame, anyway, with the scene you made last night"

She accidentally spilled some coffee on the table, as her eyes widened.

That's right.

The brainwaves.

She tried to speak, but her voice seemed to have vanished.

She cleared her throat and tried again.

"There were voices, outside the bathroom, I mean. Trying to get in…"

"That was Yoh. Though I'd got there first. I felt _it_ too"

Sarah felt paralyzed.

He went on.

"I felt it. Not as much as for me to scream, like you, but yes, I felt it. Since you reacted at the same time then I planned to talk to you, but you locked yourself up…"

There was a minute in silence.

"What was it?" he finally asked.

Sarah frowned a bit, looking at her coffee mess on the table.

She gave a quick glance at him.

There _was_ something darker about him, after all…

Should she answer?

She turned to get a handkerchief, and then went back to her previous position and started cleaning.

"They were brainwaves. You can feel them when unknown vampires are nearby… but they can hide it if they want to."

"Do you know them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems a big coincidence that suddenly vampires start getting close (when they had never done it with us normally) when you're here"

"Well, yes it _is_ a big coincidence right!?" she snapped.

The Tao's face was expressionless.

Sarah breathed deeply for some seconds, and then spoke.

"Yes… I think I have a pretty clear idea of who they are. Since normally vampires can hide their presence pretty easily… the only reason they wouldn't do it, is if they _wanted_ me to notice them, and the only reason for _that _ would be…"

They were in silence a bit longer.

"It's normal that you don't feel it as intensely as I do" she suddenly said "You _are_ merely a half-breed after all"

**Next chapter: "Truth"**


	22. Voices and Noises

_Voices and Noises_

Horo went out of his room.

It was so early… but he _had_ to get up.

And not because he was actually a responsible shaman that really _does_ care about training, not minding the time or place.

No.

It was because the cookies were in the kitchen, and one morning without cookies, as Horo well said "…wasn't a morning at all".

He was about to get there, when he heard voices.

He stopped in his steps.

"… I mean I _know_ that you think that it's ok since you're only a half-breed, but…"

-_Half what!?- _Horo thought. He concentrated to listen better.

"_Sarah"_

"_Len"_

"Sarah, I—"

"NO! I _know_ what you're going to say and it _isn't_ alright!! A half-breed is massively dangerous for any human that stands in a perimeter of 5 meters close to—"

"I live with humans every day! Sarah, honestly, you're not doing any sense. _Why_ don't you want me to go out anymore? Even before you were alright with it…"

"_Before _you weren't a bloodsucking phenomenon."

"You know what I mean"

Horo peeked.

Sarah and Len were in the middle of the living room. Sarah was facing Horo's way, Len was behind her but still facing Horo's way too. He had her taken by the arm, and both were looking at each other (Sarah was looking at him over her shoulder) ferociously.

It was clear that Sarah was being forced into the conversation.

Suddenly, Len looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are not protecting the others- but me?"

Sarah's eyes widened, with the same ferocious expression though.

"Don't be ridiculous! Right now, in the… 'Situation' you are in, not even a 11th year old prisoner would be able to make a scratch on you!"

Len tightened his grip and pulled her closer

"It's not normal humans the ones I'm talking about"

There was a silence where both looked into each others' eyes intensely. Sarah, with her still defiant look, Len with his scrutinizing one.

Horo took a step back, with the intentions of going back into the safety of his room, when he accidentally kicked a glass statue that was on the floor, which broke.

The other two's eyes swiftly located the source of the sound.

The Tao quickly let go of her arm, and stepped aside.

"Horo! What are you doing here!?" Len shouted.

Horo, who was blushing in the moment, didn't seem to be able to find the words.

"I… uh… I… I was…"

"Quickly now!" Len yelled firmly.

Horo's expression were suddenly filled with new found courage and defiance.

"I came to see what's going on! I heard voices and noises, and I thought… maybe…you guys…were…"

The Ainu turned crimson at that point.

Slowly, the other two realized what he was trying to say, and their dumbfounded faces were to follow Horo's example, shortly.

Sarah looked her feet, uncomfortable.

Len seemed to be paralyzed, still dumbfounded.

He shook the color off his face, and said loudly "That's not the point!! The point was _why_ were you eavesdropping by the kitchen!!"

"Besides" Sarah contributed, relieved to have an excuse to change the subject "if anyone catches you doing that it's considered poor form—"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT EITHER!!" Horo exploded "YOU GUYS ARE UP TO SOMETHING!! Suddenly, you start… conspiring. Isolating yourselves from the rest and start all that talk!! I want answers and I want them now!!"

"You're right!" Sarah bursted "alright. _You _are right. I should have never excluded the rest of you from… the truth. You all have the right to know!"

She left through the hall, and returned with a sleepy Yoh and a grumpy Anna a few minutes later.

"This better be good" mumbled Anna

"It is" Sarah assured.

She looked at them all one by one, pausing a bit on Len's eyes before continuing "Everyone, I have postponed this for too long. It's time for everyone to know the truth"

**Ok, next chapter is the one called "Truth" ^__^ sorry**


	23. Truth

_Truth_

They were all paying attention to Sarah.

Horo was on the couch; Yoh was sitting on a chair, in a way that the backrest of it was between his legs, and his chin rested on top of the backrest along with his arms.

Anna was on her feet, with her hands on her waist and had a skeptical look.

Len was in his usual position, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

Sarah was in the middle of everything, sitting formally on a chair, her hands intertwined on her legs.

She sighed "Ok. Everything began 600 years ago… I had become a vampire. I knew I couldn't keep up with my normal life after that…"

…_600 years ago_

_A silver-headed walked down an alley drenched in blood completely._

_A creature suddenly appeared right in front of her. She was too weak and devastated with what she had done to react to such thing._

_She could only stare, see what would happen._

_Without notice she fell on her knees, before falling completely._

_She was half conscious._

_She could feel the coldness of the floor appease a little the pain of the fall on her head._

_Everything hurt._

_Everything._

_She heard footsteps approach, and a voice…_

_It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard; beyond any pleasant sound a human being could hum… the only category that could slightly even imitate the sound was music._

_Yet she knew it wasn't music._

_It was someone… speaking?_

_The word insulted the fine angelic sound that she had just heard._

_It wasn't worthy of such sound, of such melody._

_The words started to make sense to her bruised and tired brain._

"_Oh, Sarah… what kind of mess do we have here?"_

_She felt someone pulling her up by her arm and waist._

"_You are beyond a mess… it's good you're what you are, otherwise I doubt you would be able to make it in your old human form"_

_Her eyes, though one swollen widened. _

_What did he mean with _'human form'_??_

"_You got her, huh?"_

_Said another voice just as beautiful and gracious as the other one._

_It was a female._

_She forced her eyes to see._

_Though blurry, she could still distinguish a female silhouette that had, what appeared to be a once elegant and fine black dress that had been ripped from the skirt. It now fell until somewhere above her knees, in an uneven way._

_It seemed she had ripped the part that covered her arms, as well, for they were now bare, except for some parts that had torn pieces of black cloth._

_She had black high-heels to match with the "dress"._

"_Yeah. She really messed herself up, _and_ it seems there was a massacre in a house not so far from here"_

"_Yes, I'll take care of that"_

_The female closed her eyes for a while. Then she suddenly opened them and looked into the distance._

_Sudden voices in her ear startled Sarah. She turned her head a little (as much as she could) to both sides. Other from the crunch her neck had made, she didn't hear or see anything._

_Suddenly, the voice started again._

_She realized the voice was not from the outside, but from the inside of her head…_

"_Abbot, tell Samuel to go check on the house located on Cranberry 6__th__ Avenue. Make it look like coyotes paid a little visit"_

"Roger that."

_That had been another voice. And the first one… Sarah could've sworn that it was identical to the sound that the female in front of her had made. But she hadn't even moved her lips…_

_Sarah noticed that between other gadgets included in the black belt of the female, there were some sharp knives and a gun._

"_Ok, we better get this other one over to Nick. I'm sure he'll take good care of her."_

_The male one put her on his back and started heading towards the other one._

"_I'll be with Samuel helping him out a little. You be sure to report Dimitri about this."_

_She gracefully swung her dress, and…_

…_she was gone._

_That was definitely too much for her, right then she gasped and passed out._

_-_

**Ok! Too tired to keep on writing!! Next chapter: "In the Family"**


	24. in the family

_In the Family_

_She opened her eyes._

_She was numb for a moment with evident drowsiness…_

… _Sudden glimpses flooded her mind._

_She gasped and recovered completely._

_She was in a dark room. On a bed._

_She stood up and started walking around the room._

_She felt like she was going nuts._

_She started to breathe frenetically, as she paced around looking at her surroundings as if the room was getting flooded with toxic gas._

"_HEEEEEY!!" She screamed "LET ME OUT!! ANYONE! HEEEEYY!!"_

_She screamed in desperation and punched the wall._

_The immediate pain she was expecting did not come, but that was not why she has suddenly stopped and gasped._

_She had just made a hole to the wall._

_She had made a hole to the wall…_

… _with her _fist.

_She had just made a hole to a concrete wall with her pain-free fist. As she sucker-punched it._

_Many other variations of what had just happened invaded her mind._

_No matter how many other creative ways she put it, it still didn't make any sense._

"_A hole in the wall by my fist." She said._

"_Why do I have the feeling… that _that_ isn't normal…?"_

"_Because it isn't"_

_Sarah turned around._

_There was a boy just standing in the entrance of the room. _

_The door was wide open._

_When she spoke, her voice was broken:_

"_Why am I held prisoner?"_

_The boy smiled wider "Soon you'll understand… I would tell you right here right now if Dimitri wasn't so stubborn on telling you himself"_

_Suddenly she noticed her lips were very dry, and that she was barefoot._

"_Dimitri…? Who's Dimitri?"_

_He just stared at her, still with that annoying smile plastered on his face "Oh, you'll like him. He's very nice to… newcomers."_

_Tears walled up in her eyes._

_Something about that boy was horribly wrong._

_His aura (though she wasn't quite sure how she was able to sense such a thing)was violent, blood-thirsty, sadist…_

_And that smile and eyes… it was as if he was enjoying her pain…_

_She felt herself like she had shrunk. _

_Somehow he managed to smile even wider(A/N:eew, right?). "I'm actually not supposed to be here… but I _had_ to come with your little claustrophobic act."_

_He turned around "Come… I will lead you to Dimitri"_

_She walked as quick as possible._

_Which was proven to be a mistake a while after when she fell hitting her chin hard on the floor._

_The cause of this had been a chain that held her by her right ankle. _

_How hadn't she noticed that before?_

_She heard a 'whoosh' and suddenly felt his breath on her ear._

"_Oh, that's right. Silly me." _

_He stood up and walked outside, as he closed the door shut._

**Lame, I know. I wasn't really in the mood to write. I only did it so someone stopped nagging me. **


End file.
